Things Better Left Unseen
by Axinite15
Summary: Beca doesn't believe Chloe when she says people don't remember what they do when they are smashed; to solve their argument they both decide to get drunk on some home made potato hooch. Things get a little tricky however when they wake up with no memories of the night before and they must figure out what they did before anyone else does. That's not as easy as it sounds.


**A/N: Well here we are again ;) I hope people enjoy this story as much as I did. Oh yeah, and I would like to point out I based this off of an episode of Not Going Out, if you don't watch that show then watch it! O.O *uses jedi mind powers* O.O**

**And if you like this story and haven't checked out my other Pitch Perfect ones, then please do :D **

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ***

**Just to avoid any unwanted confusion, in this story Aubrey and Chloe are sisters.**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story after watching Not Going Out series 5 Episode 6 and this story is based heavily on that episode. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Not Going Out.**

Beca walked into the kitchen from Aubrey's bedroom, she had been sleeping in there whilst the blonde was on holiday with Fat Amy in Spain because Kimmy Jin had kicked her out of her dorm for the holidays, something about a get together or what ever. They both realised that she would at least have to sleep in there some nights otherwise Aubrey would figure out where she was really sleeping, not knowing that the brunette had already spent many a night already with the red head, and go into older sister protective mode and attack Beca with a frying pan, something both Chloe and Beca wanted to avoid happening… again.

Beca walked up behind Chloe who was pouring some alcohol out of the bottle and into the kitchen sink, Beca wrapped her arms around the red head's waist and squeezed her lightly, a frown forming on her forehead.

"Bit of a waste isn't it?" she asked curiously.

"We're having a clear out," Chloe replied, turning to give Beca a quick kiss, "and any way, when are you gonna drink _Elder Flower Rum_?"

"If I ever became a gay pirate," Beca answered, moving to lean on the table that was covered in beer bottles and other sorts of alcoholic beverages, "what's this one?" she asked, lifting up a see through plastic bottle that had a clear liquid inside and a piece of paper that had the words 'Brain Dead' written on it that was hurriedly taped on the side.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Chloe called as Beca twisted the lid off, taking the bottle out of her hand.

"What, Whitney Huston's in there?"

"It's called Brain Dead, it's my cousin Toney's home made potato hooch and it makes you go blind." She told Beca with raised eyebrows.

"Toney? Which one's Toney?" Beca asked, confused.

"The blind one," Beca nodded her head, "I'm serious Beca, it's lethal. A couple of these and you'll wake up with no memory of the entire evening." She turned to start pouring it down the sink when Beca interrupted her.

"Oh. That old chestnut again," She said bluntly, looking around the room, "funny isn't it? How we _conveniently_ forget things when we're drunk."

"Oh not this again, I told you I was sorry, I didn't know what I was saying, I was very, very drunk!"

"A likely story,"

"Oh how come whenever you and I have arguments you're always so bloody righteous?"

"I don't know, why are you always so bloody wrongeous?" Beca said back earning herself a roll of the eyes from Chloe and a huff of annoyance, "people don't really forget things when their drunk." She finished, nodding her head.

"Okay Miss Memory Girl, you asked for this," Chloe picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid and poured the liquid into two shot glasses that were on the table, "get some of this down your bloody neck and we will see how easy it is to black out."

"Fine then, bring it on!" Beca said back, picking up her glass in time with Chloe and forcing the liquid down her neck, groaning and taking it away from her lips, her face screwed up in barely concealed disgust, "very… potatoey," she said to Chloe who had put her glass down with a cringe whilst Beca wafted hers under her nose, "I'm getting… Maurice Pyle with a… subtle hint of Birds Eye Potato Waffle." By now her eyes were staring to water.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Chloe forced out, making her hand pour more of the diabolical liquid into her and Beca's glasses, "lets get mashed." she clinked their glasses together and they both knocked back the glass.

~Ax~

The clock flicked from 6:59 to 7:00 am.

'_Wake up it's a beautiful morning,_

_Feel the sun shining for your eyes._

_Wake up it's so beautiful,'_

Beca groaned as the alarm clock went off, she rose her hand and blindly started to smash her fist against the clock. When it did not turn off she reached back for the cord and tugged hard on it, ripping it from the plug.

'_For what could be the very last time.'_

She frowned and leant up then the song continued, looking from the torn wire in her hands to the alarm clock besides her.

_Wake up,_

_Wake up,_

_Wake up,_

She looked to the right besides the clock and saw the CD player next to it. She reached up and flicked the button.

_Wake u-,_

The music abruptly stopped.

"Arrgghh… if Carlsberg did hangovers…" she muttered, lying back to sleep in the warm comfy bed, she stopped and opened her eyes curiously. She lifted the bed sheet and saw a slightly bigger feminine hand lying on her bare chest. She poked it once, and then again, starting to become more and more scared when she still could not feel it.

"Oh God, I can't feel my hand! I've had a stroke! Oh God-!" she then frowned and lifted up her left hand watching as it came out from under the covers and with her right hand, wiggling them about experimentally.

"Oh thank God," she sighed, lying back down to fall back asleep when something seemed to occur to her. Beca's eyes snapped open, "Oh God!"

She rolled over and looked at the person next to her that was covered in the bed sheet, she pulled it off nervously but instead of seeing the face of who she hoped was Chloe, she saw a pair of her boy shorts. She quickly lifted them. Nearly dying of relief when she saw that it was indeed the red head, "Oh thank you world…" she sighed.

Chloe's eyes snapped open suddenly making Beca squeal in shock and drop the boy shorts back on her face. Chloe reached up and took the off, throwing them across the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked curiously.

"Your room?" Beca asked back, turning to look at the bedside table and noticing that instead of her laptop and headphones there was a broken alarm clock, a CD player and a very small vase with some scented sticks in it, "oh yeah, I thought I didn't own Kerplunk." She said, eyeing the candles.

"What's had you so panicked? It's not like you haven't been here before…" Chloe mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, well it was a bit of a shock. I do like to remember what we do at night, I wonder which on of us started it?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well…" Chloe sat up, now wide awake with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "who says we don't remember it?"

Beca looked at her with furrowed eye brows.

"What do you mean? We clearly can't- murph!" Chloe cut her off ,y kissing her soundly on the lips, pulling back to see the understanding in the brunet's eyes, "Oh I see…" she trailed off, bringing the now grinning Chloe back to her and meeting her in a heated kiss.

~Ax~

A few hours later Beca and Chloe emerged from her room holding hands and grinning like maniacs. Beca had put on a pair of shorts and one of her t-shirts she had left in the room while Chloe put on some underwear and Beca's button up she had wore the day before hand.

Beca pulled Chloe along with her to stand in the middle of the flat, groaning and rubbing her head in pain at her hangover. It had faded to the back of her mind for a few hours whilst she was… busy, but now it came back full force as it had with Chloe.

"How're you feeling?" she asked the red head.

"Like I've been pounded by some sort of jack hammer?" she said, realising the double meaning to her words when Beca started to shift from foot to foot with a proud gloating smile on her face.

Chloe rolled her eyes and started to pick up some of the litter that was on the back of the sofa whilst Beca went over to the CD player, picking up the empty case to show her girlfriend.

"Barry White, means that it wasn't my idea, I hate Barry White you love him," Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's rarely shown childishness as she pointed at something across the room, "tea lights, you. Petals in a bowl of water, you," she bent down to pick something up off of the shelf, "bag of jam doughnuts. Alright I'll take that one."

They sat down on the couch in front of the T.V, Chloe snuggling tiredly into Beca's side and sighing in content.

"I don't think we should tell the others about what happened here last night." She suddenly said, breaking the comfy silence that had fallen over the room.

"Why not? They know we are dating," Beca asked her.

"Well I don't think they should know that we were so drunk that we had sex and cannot remember a thing about it."

"True, I don't think I could come up with a way to start a conversation about that anyway, especially with Aubrey there."

"God, I'm just glad they are still in Spain, would have been humiliating if they had been here for that."

Beca laughed and kissed her head in agreement, opening her mouth to reply but cutting herself short when he heard footsteps coming into the room.

Both her and Chloe looked at each other in confusion and turned around to look behind the couch. To their utter shock, it was Aubrey who was standing there with her arms crossed, foot tapping the floor in annoyance and her eyes glaring at the two of them. No one spoke for a moment as they stared at each other, Chloe and Beca in shock and Aubrey in anger.

Finally Aubrey spoke, "I hope you two are proud of yourselves. You disgust me, almost as much as the fact that Beca had stolen my bed for the whole time I was gone. I normally have a shower in the morning but after sleeping in the contaminated bed sheets I think I will go home and have a nice scrub down with some sand paper!" she turned around and grabbed her jacket, put it on and marched out of the flat, slamming the door as she went.

It was once again quiet in the flat as Beca and Chloe absorbed what they had just seen, only this time the silence was a little awkward. Beca sat forwards, bringing Chloe with her and turned to face the red head that looked to be thinking of something.

"What was your sister doing here?" she asked tightly.

"I don't know I thought she was meant to be away on holiday!" Chloe's voice went into a higher pitch as she replied with wide eyes.

"Come on think!" Beca clicked her fingers in front of Chloe's face. Suddenly Spanish music started playing in the room, Beca and Chloe snapped their heads to the Spanish Dancing Flamenco doll that was on the coffee table, watching as it shook side to side to the music, lights shining in its dress. After a few seconds Beca clicked her fingers again and the doll stopped moving, she clicked them again and it started to dance again. Chloe watched with a half amused and confused frown on her face as Beca clicked her fingers for a final time and the doll stopped dancing.

They both sat still for a moment, watching the doll with matching frowns.

"Was I using these powers last night?" Beca asked, now staring at her hand in wonderment.

"Actually… I've just remembered," Chloe said, Beca watched as Chloe stared off into the distance as she tried to remember, "Aubrey turned up last night…"

_*Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

_Chloe stumbled to the door, her flaming hair in a disarray with lipstick smeared around her mouth and down her neck. Beca was sitting on the couch looking as though she were asleep with her appearance looking much like the other girls._

_Chloe finally reached the door and opened it, Aubrey was standing there with her bags by her feet and the same Spanish Dancing Flamenco doll in her hand, grinning excitedly._

"_Hola mi amigos!" she said to Chloe._

_Chloe's mouth dropped down, gaping like a fish and she turned back to Beca, slamming the door in Aubrey's face._

"_It'sss Aubreeye, sshe'ss talking Welsh and she hass a tiny new wife." She slurred to Beca who turned her head to Chloe._

"_Tell 'er we'rre dead." Beca replied, taking another sip from the Brain Dead in her hands._

_Chloe reopened the door and spoke with a drunken smile._

"_Beca sayss we'rre dead."_

"_But I've brought two hours of holiday videos!" Aubrey said in even more excitement, holding up her video camera in her other hand._

"_Tell 'er we wiishh we we'rre dead." Beca called from her seat on the couch, Chloe laughed without making any sound, opening her mouth and doubling over in silent hysterics._

_*End of Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

"Oh, she's never gonna let us forget this..." Chloe whimpered, falling into Beca's side again as the brunette placed her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her, explain things. Its about time she learnt about the birds and the bees, although said that this is Aubrey. I will probably have to take a courgette and a lady's purse." Chloe laughed slightly before getting serious once again.

"Okay, but can we please make sure no one else finds out about this please?" Beca nodded her head.

"Hello you cheeky little rascals!" they froze as Fat Amy walked past the couch, grabbing her coat on her way out, "sore heads this morning, have we?" she then walked out of the flat, closing the door as she went.

Beca looked back down at Chloe's still frozen form.

"Looks like Aubrey's tiny new wife has grown."

~Ax~

Beca shuffled nervously in her seat next to Aubrey who was waiting to be served at the bar, a five dollar note being held tightly in her hand.

"Will Fat Amy be joining us?" she asked, gulping when Aubrey's jaw ticked.

"No, she's gone back to the apartment to collect some things, you may have noticed but we left in rather a hurry this morning."

"Yeah, was it someone I did- Something!" she quickly corrected herself when Aubrey snapped her head at her direction. Aubrey stared at her suspiciously for a moment before looking up at the bar man and ordering her drink.

"Don't get me a drink," Beca cut in.

"I wasn't going to!" Aubrey scolded her.

"Good, I've taken the pledge." Beca shuffled in her seat again

"Oh, drinking furniture polish now are we?" Aubrey asked her with a raised eyebrow and a forced smile.

"Look Aubrey it was the alcohol, I can't even remember what happened."

"Well let me enlighten you, Amy and I came to visit straight from the airport."

"I know you did, I just can't remember." Beca cut in again with a quiet frustrated sigh.

"We brought you a Dancing Flamenco doll."

"I know that too but again, I can't remember."

"I told you all about the distinctive architecture of Franco Madrid and its numerous museum expeditions; I guess I'll have to tell you that all over again."

Beca's eyes widened as she shook her head slightly.

"Its fine, I can remember all that clearly."

"Oh you can, can you? And do you remember your attitude as well?" Aubrey asked her like an adult would tell off a naughty child.

"Remind me?"

"Chloe and you, making out I was the most boring person on the planet."

"I'm sure we didn't mean it." Beca said with a small laugh.

"Is that right?" Aubrey asked with narrowed eyes.

_*Another Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

_Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Amy sat on the couch. Beca and Chloe were swaying in their seat with glazed over eyes as Aubrey showed them pictures of their holiday in Spain, Amy looking at some more on the end of the couch._

"_Apparently it's the existence of cornicing rather than roof roves that show its earlier seventeenth century."_

_Chloe rolled her head around in a circle with a loud groan._

"_You really are the mosst booring peerrson on the planet."_

"_Yeah, and guessss wwhat? Wee meean it." Beca added as both she and Chloe laughed hysterically once again._

_*End of another Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

"I would have stormed out there and then if you didn't make us take a sip of that Brain Dead," she said the name in disgust at its memory, "there was no way we were driving home after _that_."

"So that's why you stayed then?" Beca said.

"Yes, your only saving grace last night, and I mean _only_, was that you kindly gave me back my bed for me and Amy whilst you slept on the couch."

Beca looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean 'sleep on the couch'?"

"Well where else would you sleep? We were in my bed, Chloe was in hers,"

Beca's eyes went wide with hope.

"So that's why you're angry with us then because we called you boring?" Beca asked hopefully, trying vainly to keep from squealing in happiness.

"Well you did nothing else last night for me to be angry about is there?" Beca's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"There is isn't there?" Aubrey gasped, "Something else happened after we went to bed," Beca chose not to reply, merely waiting until the time was right for her to run for her life, "you called me other names didn't you?" Aubrey asked furiously.

_Oh if only you knew…_ Beca thought to herself, eyes still a little wider than normal as she stared at the blonde in front of her.

"Yes," she sighed dramatically, never breaking eye contact.

Aubrey sniffed and got into a tenser position, "Lets hear them then."

"…Poo head."

Aubrey nodded, "Go on."

"…Smelly face."

"What else?"

"Nasty numpty knicker wearing nob head."

Aubrey gritted her teeth, "Any more?"

"Bell end…"

"Well you've certainly upped the ante."

"Oh not your aunty as well…" Beca muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! You know Aubrey, all of those things, its just the drink talking. Can't we move on and forget about it?" she asked with wide puppy eyes that no one, not even Aubrey, can resist.

"Okay fine, you're forgiven, again. Just make sure Chloe gets me my video camera back as soon as she's finished with it."

Beca felt an odd sense of dread build up in her stomach; she snapped her head to look at Aubrey who was staring in front of her at the bar in thought.

_No, we couldn't have, we wouldn't have!_ She thought hopefully, though she thought that the chances of it being true were not so great.

~Ax~

Chloe was sat on the couch biting her thumb nervously as she waited for Beca to get back from the bar with Aubrey, all of the worst scenarios running through her head of either Beca messing it up or Aubrey chasing her girlfriend down the street with a frying pan. It had taken her days for her bruises to heal last time…

She stood up when the door opened; relieved to see it was the unharmed figure of her girlfriend.

"Well?" she asked her whilst she took off her jacket and flung it somewhere on the floor.

"She doesn't know a thing; she thinks I slept on the couch."

"Oh thank you God, and when Amy came round to collect her stuff she was utterly clueless as well." She smiled.

"Yeah, but does she know about what we did last night?"

Chloe laughed, "That's funny! Sorry, I'm so relieved I'm a bit hysterical!" she yelled in excitement, running to Beca and leaping in the air to make the shorter girl catch her and spin in a small circle with the momentum, hugging her tightly for a moment before letting the taller girl go.

"That's alright! I bet I can find a way to wipe that smile off your face!" she laughed back falsely, something Chloe didn't seem to notice in her own laughing.

"Oh I doubt that!"

"Oh I do like a challenge! Here we go!" she bent forwards and placed her hands on her bent knees, "last night, me and you might have made a sex tape!"

Well she was right, Chloe's smile quickly fell off her face.

"You woke Aubrey up in the middle of the night asking to borrow her video camera." Beca explained at Chloe's faraway look.

"Oohhh wait a minute…" she said, her mind going back to the memory.

_*Yet Another Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

_The door slammed open as Chloe stumbled into the room, her shirt loosely falling off of her shoulder. Aubrey looked up with a groan at the sudden noise and light in the previously dark room, staring in irritation at Chloe who swayed on the spot._

"_Chloe, its three in the morning!" she grunted._

"_Juss lend me a video camerra you meniee! Otherwise I'll tell Mom and Dad that you've got ssyyphilisss…"_

_Aubrey shook her head, deciding not to bother asking, and pointed to the table by Chloe, "It's on the table, just get out!" she hissed, falling back onto the bed._

_Chloe awkwardly picked up the camera turning to say, "Shhh," to the room. She grabbed the door handle and stumbled twice, making it hit the wall a few times before stumbling out into the hallway outside the room._

_She smiled satisfied with herself, looking at the camera with dazed eyes._

"_Time to make a moovie Misses love woman, don't worry I wont hurt you. I haave a _very_ gentle touch." she said in an attempt at sounding sensual, walking forwards and tripping on a loose wire, face planting the ground._

_*End of Yet Another Random Drunken Ninja Flashback*_

"Okay I may have intended to make a sex tape but there was no way I would have actually done it!" Chloe said in her own defence, she was always against people making sex tapes; she found it gross and disgusting to watch.

"Well there's an easy way of finding out, where's the video camera?" she asked Chloe with a serious expression.

"I don't know!"

Beca sighed and shook her head, walking around Chloe and to her bedroom, the red head snapping out of her weird state and following after her.

"Are you going to look in my bedroom?" she asked, panicked for some reason.

"No Chloe, I'm going to contact the makers of You've Been Framed incase we sent it in."

She then turned back and walked into the bed room with Chloe walking quickly behind her.

When she got in the room Beca immediately noticed the wardrobe door was open, the inside of the door facing the bed. With Chloe watching over her shoulder she pulled the door back. Behind the door was a video camera held up on a tri-pod facing the bed with Beca's jeans thrown over it.

"Well I've found my jeans," Beca said, breaking the silence again, "have I got a tri-pod in my pants or am I just pleased to see you?"

~Ax~

Chloe sat down on the couch next to Beca who was fiddling with the camera in front of her that was set up to the TV.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for?"

"Re winding the tape, it was right at the end." Beca replied, gesturing to the video camera.

"We made a two hour film?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"I have certain techniques for making things last."

"I don't really want to know do I?" Beca shook her head with a wink, "ohh God…" Chloe sighed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about Aubrey,"

"That's one of the techniques actually."

"I meant, if he had seen this." She gestured at the TV.

"Well let's not panic until we've seen it yeah?" Chloe nodded and leant up against Beca who placed her arm over her shoulders like normal. The quiet silence they were in was broken by the video camera clicking, telling them the tape was at the start again.

They looked at each other for a second, confirming they actually both did want to check it.

"Well here we go," Beca muttered, reaching forwards to press the play button and leaning back into the couch. Whilst the screen was loading Chloe hugged herself closer, feeling slightly uncomfortable with watching what could be _their own_ sex tape. Beca just reached over to her right and picked up a large bowl of popcorn, placing it on her lap and taking a few out to eat. Chloe turned to look up at her in disbelief.

"Is that popcorn? We're not at the cinema you know!"

"Shh…" Beca hushed her pointing to the screen that had finished loading.

_The camera focused in and out at a bare leg, slowly moving up the person's body._

"Oh God…" Chloe whispered to herself.

_The camera was now reaching the woman's chest that was covered by a blue night gown, a fan was held in the woman's hand that beat back and fourth quickly._

"_Come on then lets do it!" came Aubrey's voice._

_The camera moved further up so the woman could be identified as Fat Amy._

"This is Aubrey and Amy." Beca said in confusion.

"Oh my God, how much more perverted could this get?" Chloe gagged.

_Amy put her fan down and looked over to the camera woman._

"_When in Spain do as the Spainens do." Aubrey said again, excitement clear in her voice._

"_I already told you Bree I won't do it the answers no!"_

"This is their holiday video." Beca thought out loud, her hand hovering over her popcorn.

"_Oh come on, it'll be fun!"_

"_Bree, look, it's not fair on the animals."_

Both Beca's and Chloe's eyebrows shot up.

"_I mean you wouldn't go to a Bull fight so why would you go to a Flamingo dance?"_

"If this was the tape in the camera, then that means we didn't make a sex tape! Oh thank God!" Chloe shouted, throwing her arms into the air joyfully.

_The camera moved so Aubrey was in the shot as she joined Amy on the bed, sitting on the edge of it and smiling manically._

"I'm surprised Aubrey didn't ask Fat Amy to pick this up when she came 'round earlier." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but you know what Fat Amy's like, she'll probably mess it up and take the wrong tape." Beca told Chloe, they both laughed lightly for a second, turning back to the screen. Their faces froze and paled slightly, slowly turning to look at each other.

"Oh my God." They both gasped simultaneously.

"Amy's got our sex tape!" Chloe groaned and sat away from Beca to pick up her mobile, Beca put her popcorn back down and turned to face Chloe who had finished dialling the number.

"Oh hello Amy," she said to the phone.

"Put it on speaker, I wanna hear this!" Beca mouthed to her, Chloe nodded.

"Er, just hold on a second Amy I'm just going to put you on speaker mode." She pulled the phone away from her ear and held it in between them, putting it on speaker mode.

"_I am in speaking mode."_ Amy spoke through the speaker making both girls roll their eyes.

"Amy I was just wondering, when you came around earlier, did you get everything you needed?"

"_Oh it was just a few things, jacket, phone, handbag…"_ Chloe looked at Beca who had held her fist up in victory, _"…holiday video."_ She shook her fist at the phone in anger.

"O-oh s-so you found it alright then?" Chloe asked again, her voice trembling with nerves.

"_Yeah it was in the camera. It's quite obvious when you think about it; I don't know why I looked in the airing cupboard for so long. Anyway I took the tape out and noticed there was a spare tape next to the camera so I popped that one in for you."_

"So umm… where's the tape now?"

"_Well funnily enough I'm sat here about to watch it."_

"NO!" Chloe and Beca shouted down the phone.

"_Sorry what's going on?" Amy sounded confused now._

"S-sorry we just don't think you should watch it." Chloe answered in what she hoped was a believing voice.

"_Why?"_

Chloe looked stuck and turned to Beca, gesturing wildly to the phone and staring at her pleadingly.

"Because, we… want you to come 'round here and watch it with us!" Beca told her, "a way of saying sorry for showing no interest in your holiday video last night."

"_Well yeah I suppose that would be nice,"_ Beca and Chloe looked at each other hopefully, _"but I don't think Aubrey or you Mom and Dad would want to come round at this time of night."_

Chloe's eyes were the size of saucers when she heard that, "What are you doing at Mom and Dad's house?"

"_We're staying over night, watching the video, handing out presents."_

"_They even come with a collection of different clothes so you can change them into whatever one you fancy."_ They heard Aubrey telling presumably her Father about those dancing dolls she had, they heard her Dad sigh in annoyance.

"_Can we please get on and watch this blasted tape?"_ Chloe and Aubrey's Father said in the background.

"_Sorry Chloe, got to go…"_

"No, no wait! Amy, put me on speaker phone?"

They waited anxiously for a moment whilst she put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"_Oh hello Chloe!" _her Mom said happily.

"_Oh for Heavens sake…"_ her Father muttered, _"look its very late, we have to get through two hours of watching people fiddling with maracas, and riding around on smelly Donkeys."_

"I think he's onto us," Beca whispered to Chloe who rolled her eyes, "How are you going to watch it Jeffery? We've got Aubrey's video camera." She spoke louder to the phone.

"_Our tape fits Mom and Dad's camera." _Aubrey told them.

"_Yes we've had a stroke of luck there haven't we?" _Jeffery said disdainfully .

"Oohhh you'll be having another stroke before you know it…" Beca sighed.

"_Hello Beca, haven't seen much of you lately." _Chloe's Mom said.

"Oohhh give it a minute…"

"Well wait, I want to watch it with you!" Chloe called to the phone that was shaking slightly in her grip.

"_Well you should have shown this sort of interest when you had the chance." _Aubrey said rather smugly to them.

"Well wait until tomorrow and I'll come around."

"_Don't be ridiculous, we're watching it __now__." _Her Father said in a final tone.

"_Yes, press play Jeffery."_

Chloe started failing her arms around when her mother said that sentence, desperately looking for something to stay to stop them.

"You hate me!"Beca jumped in shock as Chloe yelled loudly in a voice that could be convincing enough to sound like she had been crying for hours, Beca gave her thumbs up and a nod.

"_What?"_ her Father asked with a scoff.

"You've always hated me! That's why you're leaving me out of this precious video watching session! You've always loved Aubrey more than me!"

"_How can you say that Darling?"_ Her Mother asked with a small laugh.

"It's like that time when we went to the farm and you ignored me and paid Aubrey all the attention!"

"_Well she had just had a panic attack darling." _Her Mom said reasonably.

"_Yes and I had just been cornered by the live stock." _Aubrey piped in.

"It was a butterfly farm!" at this point Beca's eyebrows shot up, a smirk etching itself across her face at the use of blackmail, "And because of that, you let Aubrey sit in the front the whole way home!"

"_I had to sit in the front Chloe, I was driving."_

Beca started to gesture at Chloe to say some more, Chloe was failing her arms about as she racked her brain.

"It's not fair you hate me!" she shouted again.

"Bet I was adopted." Beca mouthed to her.

"I bet I was adopted!"

"_Right, put that camera away now. Calm down Chloe, we won't watch it until you're here."_ They heard her Mom say soothingly, they both just about collapsed in relief.

"_Oh for pity's sake, alright we'll wait until the morning."_ Her Dad agreed.

Chloe hung up the phone when they heard Aubrey whining to her parents saying, _"It's not fair you hate me!"_

They both sighed in relief.

"Well done," Beca congratulated her.

"Come on," Chloe said, standing up and pulling on a black jacket by the door.

"Where are we going?" Beca now asked in confusion.

"Where do you think we're going? Do you honestly think I am just going to sit here waiting, knowing that tape is sitting in their video camera?" she threw Beca's jacket at her, "it's a long drive, bring your popcorn."

Beca quickly scooped up her popcorn bowl and walked out the door after Chloe.

~Ax~

Beca looked around nervously as Chloe walked towards the back door, her torch lighting up the handle through the glass on the door and showing it was locked.

"Why did I have to come?" Beca asked for the millionth time.

"Because this is your fault! If you just believed me that you can't remember anything after being drunk then we wouldn't have _gotten drunk_ in the first place!" Chloe hissed quietly at her.

"And how are we supposed to get in?" Beca replied in annoyance.

Chloe wordlessly handed her the torch to hold and bent down to pick up a loose brick from the floor, handing it to Beca who looked at her in shock.

"Oh fine…" she mumbled, taping the brick against the weak glass on the door and watching as it smashed inwards. Chloe quickly stood back up and stared wide eyed at her girlfriend.

"We keep a spare key under the brick!" she quietly exclaimed, holding up the key and practically shoving it in Beca's face. She hit her on the arm and shoved her out of the way, going to unlock the door. She walked into the house quietly, followed by Beca who had put the brick down on the windowsill.

They found the front room easily enough; Chloe tiptoed straight for the TV whilst Beca took a moment to look around the dark room. She didn't notice the lamp in front of her, she walked into it making it fall quickly to the floor and almost on Chloe. Beca quickly caught it however and stood up straight, turning back to Chloe with a sheepish expression whilst the other girl looked at her with her mouth open in shock.

"We're making a habit of this aren't we? Two nights on the run, banging around together in the dark." She smiled cheekily, it wasn't appreciated however as Chloe hissed at her.

"Just find the bloody camera!"

They both walked around the room trying to find the camera, Beca shone her torch at the couch and saw something silver. She reached down and pulled out the camera, it was hidden behind one of the plush pillows.

"Chloe! Psst, Chloe! Chloe!" she whispered many times but the red head didn't seem to hear her. Beca clicked her fingers in an attempt to catch her attention; she got more than she bargained for however.

Chloe turned around and at the same time five different Dancing Flamenco dolls went off around different parts of the room, blasting out the Spanish music as they lit up and danced.

Beca looked around helplessly as both she and Chloe panicked, looking at all the dolls hatefully.

"Make them stop!" Chloe said desperately in a louder voice than before, it sounded like the rest of the house was now up anyway.

Beca shoved the video camera into her jacket pocket and threw the torch onto the couch, putting her hand in the air and clicking her fingers furiously, spinning her arm in a circle as she did.

"I said make them stop not join in!"

Beca stopped clicking and moved to one of the dolls on a coffee table by her, picking it up and hitting its head against the mantel piece.

The lights turned on and they both turned, Beca stopped hitting the doll, to face Chloe's very irate parents, Aubrey who looked tired and glared at Beca, and Fat Amy who looked slightly confused but smiled none the less.

Chloe's Dad put his hand up and did a sweeping click of his fingers and instantly all the dolls stopped moving.

"Hello…" Beca said timidly to the crowed that had joined them, "we were just, passing by and we thought we'd just, pop in and… s-smash these dolls heads against the mantel piece," She smiled, ignoring Chloe who was close to slamming her head against the wall, "oh look, her underwear has come off," she said, trying to change the subject, "she's a bask separatist." Her plan didn't work.

"What the hell's going on?" Jeffrey asked, a vein of anger showing on his forehead under his greying blond hair.

"I know why they're here, they feel guilty about not wanting to watch the holiday video last night and now they're trying to look really keen." Beca looked at Amy in awe for a second.

"That's good, I mean that's right." She corrected herself.

"Oh for Gods sake let's just watch this bloody thing now then!" Chloe's Father cursed again.

"Oh no, not now, I don't want to." Chloe said innocently with wide puppy eyes.

"First you want to watch it then you don't, what's going on darling?" her Mother asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, and why's Beca got the video camera in her jacket pocket?" Aubrey asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes, "There's something on that tape isn't there? Something you don't want us to see."

Chloe and Beca glanced at each other quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course there isn't Bree, I promise." Chloe used her innocent tone again.

"Oh don't worry, we believe you darling," Chloe smiled thankfully at her Mom who had come to her rescue, "if your sister says there's nothing on there you ought to accept that." She said pointedly to Aubrey who looked down, ashamed.

"Thanks Mom," Chloe told her with a thankful smile to the older red head standing in between her and Beca.

"And when we watch this tape, I hope you feel ashamed of yourself." Her Mom finished, pulling the camera out of Beca's jacket pocket and walking towards the TV.

"No, no, you can't watch it!" Chloe cried out, taking a step in her mother's direction only to be blocked off by her father who held up his arm in her way.

"I don't know what's on that tape exactly, but whatever it is it caused you to break in here in the middle of the night so we're finding out. Sit down, and shut up." He said in a commanding tone.

"You hate me Dad!" Chloe whimpered, closing her eyes for effect.

"Yes I do. Sit," Chloe fell down in her seat, her face frozen in some sort of shock, "and you." he said to Beca, clicking his fingers and pointing to the couch, clicking them again when all the dolls lit up and started to dance again. Beca slowly inched around the, quite frankly, terrifying man, and sat stiffly in her seat next to Chloe, still clutching onto the Dancing Flamenco doll.

"Do something!" Chloe whispered.

"What?"

"Pull the plug!" she hissed back. Beca rolled her eyes and reached down to the plug socket by her seat and pulling it hard. The lamp fell down and smashed.

Everyone turned to look at Beca who smiled nervously and pointed to the TV, effectively averting their attention.

"I want to die…" Chloe grumbled, her head hanging as she stared in front of herself blankly.

"Hang on; we still don't know it's a sex tape." Beca said comfortingly, clasping their hands together.

_The screen flickered on and Chloe was standing facing the camera looking incredibly dishevelled, in the back ground Beca was unconscious on the bed._

"_Helloo viewers, and wwelcome to Chloe and Beca's ssexss tape." Chloe slurred._

Everyone in the room was staring at the screen with wide eyes, unable to move them away no matter how much they wanted to. Chloe's Dad had a blank expression whilst Chloe's Mom watched on through the gaps in her hands.

"Talk about spoiling the ending." Beca said to Chloe, who rolled her eyes and went back to watching the video that was going to end her life.

"_Lights, comera, actsion. Wait there I'm jusst gonna get her kit off. Actually, I might need the zoom lens," Chloe laughed silently again, her mouth wide open and her eyes scrunched up, she suddenly straightened and put a finger against her lips saying shush to the camera with a drunken smile. She moved off screen and the camera started to slowly zoom in on Beca's sleeping form._

"Do you know anything about common decency Chloe?" Aubrey asked, her eyes looking at the screen with a sneer of disgust, "Never zoom in on automatic mode with a TS90."

_Chloe grabbed Beca's waist band and started to pull them down._

"This is starting to look like a crime watch reconstruction." Beca muttered, ignoring the glare she got from Chloe as her wide eyes were also glue to the screen.

_Chloe started to work on getting Beca's shirt off, being successful as her girlfriend now lay there in nothing but a bra and boy shorts._

"I didn't know you had a birthmark Beca?" Fat Amy randomly said from behind the couch.

"It's filth." Chloe's Dad grumbled.

"It's not that bad. Yet…" Beca put in, glancing worriedly at the elder man.

"No I mean it's not a birthmark, its filth." Her Dad clarified. Beca frowned, why did everyone think she was dirty? She showered everyday…

_Not the time to think about that right now._ Beca thought, her attention being brought back to the screen.

"_Right, its time for ssome fun and games!" Chloe grinned, turning her back on the camera and pulling off her only layer of clothing and getting under the comforter with Beca who was also naked underneath the comforter._

"Something tells me we're not about to watch Countdown." Chloe's Mom whimpered, still looking through her fingers.

"I'll have two from the top and one from the bottom." Beca said to the room, still transfixed by the video with horror and a little arousal.

"_You show me what you can doo… big boyy…" Chloe slurred again, running her hand jaggedly over Beca's cheek. She forcibly turned Beca's head, and moved their lips closer and closer together. And then she stopped._

"_Yeah right! In ya dreams!" she laughed, pushing Beca's head away and sporting a face splitting grin._

Everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"_There won't be any sleeping together tonight matey."_

"Oh that's a shame look, I was all over ya." Beca said to Chloe, still not taking her eyes off the screen.

"_And there's a reason I'm doing all this Miss, I never forgeth anyfink when I'm drunnk. So tomorrow morning you'll think we slept together with out you knowing, because despite your smartass comments drink __does__ make you forget, see?" she said to the camera before turning back to Beca, "And, when I, show you thiss video, I will be proved, right. And __then__ whose going to look like the idiot? Narh?" she asked with a drunk grin whilst raising her hand up._

Chloe timidly put her hand up, "I know this one." She squeaked.

"_Soo goodnight viewers, this hass been Chloe Beale, BBC Pissed, Beverageshire." She started to slowly fall back but stopped herself, reaching back to pull out Beca's boy shorts she had worn earlier, "ow yelch, I nearly put my head on those…" she held them in front of her until she finally fell back into unconciousness, the boy shorts falling onto her face along with the comforter._

All was quiet in the room, not able to process what had happened.

"Is that it?" Beca broke the silence.

"Yeah, that's it, we just slept together, we actually just slept together." She looked at Beca in relief.

"Its funny isn't it? Your holidays are never quite they way you remember them."

They just rolled their eyes at Amy.

~Ax~

Chloe walked into the front room from the kitchen nursing two mugs of hot coco in her hands, she sat on the couch next to Beca and handed her one of the mugs, leaning against her as she got settled in her seat.

"I've just watched the rest of the tape, we're safe."

"You've watched a video of us just sleeping for two hours?"

"It wasn't just sleeping, there was a bit of farting and snoring to keep up the interest.

"Lovely." Chloe scoffed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't enough to wake me up."

Chloe slapped Beca's shoulder whilst the brunette laughed at her.

"Bit of a close shave wasn't it?"

"Hard to say, it was out of focus," Chloe nudged her again, "oh I see."

"Well what if we had have-?"

"What?" Beca asked with a small frown.

"You know, made a sex tape?"

"Well, we would have been grown up about it wouldn't we? You would have had a nice long bath, pretend nothing had happened. I would've gone to the pub, told all my mates."

"All your other mates are away on holiday, you only have one left here and she's my sister."

"Alright, I would've jumped in the bath with you." Beca answered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

She picked up the empty bottle of Brain Dead and turned it upside down, showing no liquid was actually left inside it.

"Arr well, looks like a night caps out of the question." She kissed Chloe on the head and stood up, walking around the couch and towards the kitchen.

"Probably not a great idea anyway, especially with my head, it's still hurting." Chloe mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah me too," Chloe looked up at Beca who had stopped in the open doorway, "just imagine how much worse it would be, if I hadn't just been pretending to drink this stuff last night." She finished, raising her eyebrows and nodding, walking into the kitchen. Chloe stared after her, her eyes slowly going wider and her mouth slowly opening wider.

Beca walked back into the room a second later.

"Arr." She said, pointing at Chloe with a smirk and wink.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
